


Another Chance

by mOOdstar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Happy Family, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, attack on titan s3, i love them, i may or may not made a sad ending, young zeke yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOOdstar/pseuds/mOOdstar
Summary: Zeke has another chance to see eren again, but is it real?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 100





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Note; they are these ages in different sections!
> 
> Z:10  
> E:6 mo  
> ——  
> Z:13  
> E:3  
> ——  
> Z:15  
> E:5

The world was never fair. Life was never fair. You know, there’s a saying that everyone always says.

“Eren! did you know that we were all hero’s once!”

the blonde kid said smirking at his teeny brother. The small boy sucked on his thumb and he started waiting for an answer, but not one thing came out. the boy named Zeke began to frown. “babies are dumb all they do is wail and look at me. Is there something on my face!?” he asked and the small brown haired baby just laughed at the silly boy. 

What in the world made these two related, it’s annoying, at least that’s what Zeke thought.

—

The blonde hair boy ran around aimlessly trying to find the matching shoes he always wore to school. The little baby attempted to follow around but couldn’t catch up with his speed. “Zewke!” the baby screamed and he dropped onto his butt frowning shortly followed behind a tantrum. “NOOO!!” 

Zeke turned his head and then he ran over. “oh did I knock you down- I’m sorry don’t cry..I guess..” he said softly, he would look around for clues and then sighs. “you were following me I see— you can’t go to school with me though.” he laughed and then stood up. “wait longer then maybe you’ll see me after school throwing baseballs” he said and he waved “okay eren bye!” he ran out the door.

eren pulled his tears back up like a badass and smiled. “bye..” he said softly.

—

“I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT”

Eren screeched and then he began to throw pillows at Zeke. Zeke laughed at the pillows then cleared his throat. “Not if I get to you first.” He attempted to catch the pillow— he failed and then picked it up and held it over his head lifting his leg up and then throwing it. Like a pitcher. Eren’s head got knocked back and he fell to the ground. Zeke blinked and he frowned “wait I-“ it got quiet and he was expecting a cry but the boy got up and yelled. “ZEKE WINS.. bleh-“ the boy stared and then he laid down next to eren.

It was silence for 3 minutes and then zeke shakes his head “you win for being the best brother dumb nut.” he ruffled his hair.

eren felt his face lit up and he smiled, jumping in for a hug. “I'M GLAD YOUR MY BROTHER” he cried out loud, wailing for hours and zeke just smiling awkwardly. 

To be honest, they may not have the same mother but something told Zeke that god gave him another chance with the boy. He wonders what it was like, was Zeke a hero in his past life? even if he was not, again it doesn’t matter. He has a brother now he can care for.

“Eren, Zeke! Come on, it's lunch time!”

...

The bearded man held his glasses puffing the cigarette. He sat near a window that was nothing but light. 

“...those are words i’ll never hear. maybe I failed as a brother. I wish things were that way..” 

He slipped up the red Eldian sleeve and then walked off dropping the cigarette onto the ground.

“Eren.”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Pls um Kudos this is my first writing but! i have something to say if you are confused about the end, basically it’s Zeke that’s passed away watching over and saying he’s wished that’s how life went when he was still alive....
> 
> THIS IS BASED OFF THIS TIKTOK!  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ3t8A2f/


End file.
